happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hunky Skunk
'Hunky Skunk '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Disco Bear looks like a skunk and Petunia falls in love with him. Roles Starring *Petunia *Disco Bear Appearances *Handy *Mole *Lumpy *Lammy *Mr. Pickles Plot Disco Bear walks to a bus stop, where he flirts with a nearby Petunia. He dances and twirls her around, causing her necklace to fly off. Disco Bear ends up being sprayed in the eyes and runs off. Petunia realizes her necklace has gone missing and searches for it. Disco Bear stumbles into a ladder Handy is on. A paintbrush falls off and Handy is unable to grab it. The brush falls on Disco Bear's afro, leaving a stain. He runs into a barbershop and urges the Mole to do something about his hair. He walks back out with a rather large ponytail. Unfortunately, a paint bucket falls off Handy's ladder and splashes all over his body. A white paint roller then goes down his ponytail and back. Petunia is distracted as she sets her eyes on the other skunk, oblivious that it was really Disco Bear. She runs up to him and offers a hug. Disco Bear is satisfied at first, but his mood quickly changes upon smelling her scent. Without her air freshener, she isn't so attractive. Disco Bear flees for his life as the lovestruck Petunia skips after him. Disco Bear returns to his house and locks the door. He walks into the bathroom to wash off the paint on his body. However, he pulls the bath curtains to see Petunia in his tub, having climbed in through a window. Disco Bear then runs into his bedroom and boards the door shut. Petunia has somehow gotten into his bed and he breaks out through the boarded door. Petunia blocks the front door, so Disco Bear attempts to open a window. It is shown that Petunia glued them shut. He smashes his way out, revieving a few glass cuts in the process. The chase once again resumes until Petunia tackles Disco Bear and prepares to kiss him. Feeling the ground for something to fend himself with, he picks up the air freshener she lost earlier. Petunia puts her air freshener on and gets her lovely smell back, to Disco Bear's satisfaction. Just then, the latter is sprayed by water, coming from fireman Lumpy's hose. The paint has washed off, revealing Disco Bear for who he really is. He is once again pepper sprayed and causes Handy to fall off his ladder. Petunia catches him in her arms and they become smitten with each other, until the ladder slices them. A bucket of white paint falls on Disco Bear, turning his hair puffy. Now Lammy, mistaking him for a sheep, falls in love with him. The two share a romantic moment, as Mr. Pickles sneaks up on Disco Bear with a knife. A stab sound is heard as the episode fades black. Moral "''Let out your true colors." Deaths #Petunia and Handy are killed by the ladder. #Disco Bear is killed by Mr. Pickles offscreen. Trivia *This episode is based off Looney Tunes cartoons starring Pepe Le Pew. *Petunia and Handy's death is similar to Cub's death in Who's to Flame?. *No fanon characters appear. Although Fungus and Fashion did in the original version of the plot. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 48 Episodes